A weird transformation
by Agent BM
Summary: A story starring my ocs, do I really need to explain that? Thank you Mangle6 for the idea, this is a gift for you. When one of Lucy's experiments starts turning Kevin into a creature he despises, Lucy must do anything she can to cure him before he does something to her
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own wir or most characters mentioned in this story, they belong to respectful owners. This idea came from my friend Mangle6, this is a gift for her. Thank you for the idea but just remember I'm gonna ask you for help on this when necessary since this was your idea. I hope you enjoy this or whatever.**

Deep in the underground levels of sugar rush castle, Lucy Fluggerbutter was hard at work on something in a private lab she owned. Not many people knew this but Lucy was really smart and good at making things. She had made some pretty useful things in the past, but for some reason she doesn't know the arcade isn't interested in what she has to sell, and all she's worked on rots away in storage boxes in the underground levels. But this time would be different.

"There's no way the arcade can say no to this product" said Lucy to herself

She stirred some liquids together in a beaker and formed a blue color. She removed a pair of goggles from her eyes and held her invention up with pride. She looks at you the reader.

"You're probably wondering what this is, this liquid once consumed, will give the user speed. You could be tired in the morning but still move quick as sonic the hedgehog after drinking this. Maybe I can finally earn some money for something I've made, for once" said Lucy to herself

She places the beaker down.

"I should probably test this" said Lucy

Lucy attempted to drink from the beaker but stopped herself several times. With her luck something bad could happen. At age 15 she'd already broken every bone in her body from past experiences, and she's never made a liquid invention before now. She then thought of her big twin brother Kevin, the one responsible for many of her injuries. He was a lucky guy, surely he wouldn't mind testing the invention out. But he wouldn't test it willingly just like that, she had to sneak it in to him somehow, it was then she got an idea.

(Kitchen)

Lucy had a syringe filled with the liquid and opened the fridge. In the middle of it was a slice of chocolate cake with a note that read 'PROPERTY OF KEVIN. DO NOT EAT!' Chocolate cake was Kevin's favorite desser, surely he wouldn't mind tasting it in there. Lucy uncovered the needle and squirted it inside the cake before leaving. It was late, her brother would be there soon to eat the cake before bed. Lucy properly disposed of the needle and went to her room to get ready for bed.

"I'll have to monitor the results closely tomorrow. Will just have to sneak around Kevin while he's out tomorrow. If this works I'll be making more money than my allowance allows me to have" said Lucy to herself

Lucy changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She hugged her favorite stuffed pony and turned off the lights before putting on a sleep mask.

"Please let this work, please let this work" Lucy prayed to herself before falling asleep.

(The next morning)

It was morning time, around 7:30 am, and Lucy was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. Kevin was quietly sneaking around her bedroom. He opened the closet door so quietly then slammed the door, jolting Lucy up.

"Get up, we need to talk" said Kevin, who sounded angry

Lucy yawned and removed her sleep mask, she was still slightly tired so her vision was blurry.

"Kevin, what do you want?" Asked Lucy

"I wake up to use the bathroom, I look in the mirror and I see I have new body parts attached to my back. I know this is somehow your fault" said Kevin angrily

Lucy rubbed her eyes awake and looked at Kevin, he was mostly the same, but now had grown feathery blue wings on his back.

"Whoa, that's a nasty side effect" said Lucy

Kevin grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Care to explain why I have the wings of that thing you sleep with?" Asked Kevin

"I made a new invention that was supposed to make you move super fast and I slipped it into your dessert last night. I wasn't expecting this to happen" said Lucy

"And this invention, what'd you put in it?" Asked Kevin

"I went to game land yesterday and got the dna of some fast characters who live there, sonic, flash, rainbow dash, obviously rainbows dna seems to be strong in you" said Lucy

"You're telling me I have the dna of those things I hate inside me and I'm turning into one of them?" Asked Kevin

"Basicallty" said Lucy before lying back down

Kevin threw Lucy her purse and clothes

"Get up, you're going back into game land and getting whatever you need to cure me" said Kevin

Lucy threw her stuff off her and lied back down

"No I'm not, I'm going back to bed. And why do I have to go back to game land, it'll take me half the day, pony island and super hero island are a great distance away from game lands main hub point" said Lucy

"Then I suggest you get up and start working. I can't see my girlfriend tonight looking like this" said Kevin

Lucy put her mask back on and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kevin" said Lucy

kevin was annoyed. He grabbed her stuffed pony and went towards a shelf. He swung the toy and knocked the shelf down, figures crashed to the ground.

"This is how i feel right now sis, angry" said Kevin

"Don't you dare hurt fluttershy" said Lucy, referring to her toy

"She's just helping me redecorate. This signed cast portrait you have, that looks nice, I'm gonna knock it down" said Kevin

he held the toy up to swing again but Lucy ran and stopped him

"Ok you win I'll get up and help you" said Lucy

Kevin smiled and glitched back to his room. Lucy grumbled angrily to herself, what a good day to start her morning. What was she gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

(Game land, hours later)

Lucy sat in a star tours spaceport, waiting for transportation to Pony island to get the last of the character dna she needed for Kevin. She wasn't happy Kevin was forcing her to do this. Why did she have to do this? Too lazy to get it himself? Lucy dug through her purse and pulled out her lightsaber, she wanted Kevin to suffer, she didn't want to make a cure for him right now. She thought of ending her life right now like she's been wanting to do for years. She placed the saber under her head and closed her eyes, her finger touched the button to turn it on, but she couldn't bring herself to, after having so much therapy, and not having a good enough reason anymore, she couldn't kill herself now. She leaned back in her seat and put the saber back in her bag. Someone walked by her and gave her a card

"You have problems if you're gonna do that here, call this doctor he'll help you" said the person before walking away

Lucy looked out the window, a starspeeder as pulling up to the gate. She thought of how to prolong this. She then remembered something, Kevin didn't know where she was, and there was no way for him to track her, perhaps she could use this time to do what she wanted to do in game land.

"Attention passengers, star tours flight 1499 to pony island is now boarding, Please gather all your personal belongings and board immediately"'

Lucy boarded the craft, placed her purse under her seat, fastened her seat belt, and leaned back and smiled. Why didn't she think of this before? Now was the time for her to have some fun.

(Later that night)

(Madison belongs to my friend Jubileena)

Kevin sat in the media room watching a movie with his girlfriend, half human half mermaid Madison, or Maddie as everyone called her. Kevin was angry because Lucy hadn't come back, Madison just poked his wings.

"Does it feel weird having those?" Asked Maddie

"Yes it feels weird, doesn't it feel weird to have a tail?" Asked Kevin

"Actually it's weird having let's but what you gonna do?" Asked Maddie

The lights on the game jumping machine turned on and Lucy was zapped our, she was carrying a variety of shopping bags. Kevin grabbed his sister angrily.

"Where have you been all day? You told me it would only take half a day to get what you needed" said Kevin

"Since i was there i thought i'd do what i wanted to do. I did some shopping, had tea with Flutters on pony island, had some lunch and dinner, got a massage, got eaten by a giant squid and survived, i had a good day. And besides it doesn't look like you've changed that much" said Lucy

Kevin turned around to reveal he now had a rainbow colored tail. Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing, which earned her a punch in the face from Kevin.

"CHANGE ME BACK NOW! If you don't i'll post your diary on the internet" said Kevin angrily

"Oh you want to post my diary on the internet, go ahead, read from a page" said Lucy

She pulled her diary out of her purse and handed it to Kevin. Kevin opened the book and was electrocuted, he fainted.

"Lucy that's not nice" said Maddie

Lucy rolled her eyes and walked to her room, threw the shopping bags inside, and then walked to her lab. Maddie followed her into the elevator down to the sublevels.

"Lucy, what is wrong with your attitude, you're such a nice person" said Maddie

"Not to my brother" said Lucy

"Don't you care about him?" asked Maddie

"Maddie please shut up now, don't make me bring your tail out" said Lucy

"Lucy please talk to me" said Maddie "What is your problem?"

Lucy pulled a water bottle from her purse and squirted the water at Maddie's legs, causing her to grow a mermaid tail. Lucy casually walked away to her lab while Maddie crawled after her.

"Leave me alone Maddie" said Lucy

She entered her lab, threw her purse near a recliner she had and sat down. Maddie entered the room,

"Maddie just go away and let me relax in peace" said Lucy

"NO, i want answers" said Maddie

"I don't want to help my brother, not yet anyway, i want him to suffer" said Lucy

She pulled a pack of gushers from her purse. She ate one and her head morphed into an orange, the recliner fell back a bit.

"Why make him suffer, he loves you" said Maddie

Lucy ate another gusher and her head became a watermelon, the chair leaned back further.

"He's caused me nothing but trouble, he broke every bone in my body, he's driven me to suicide plenty of times, i almost did that today, but i don;t have a good reason anymore, not after all my therapy" said Lucy

She ate another gusher and her head morphed into a raspberry, the chair gave away and tipped over

"That was probably a mistake" said Lucy

"That's why i won't eat those yet. Lucy, Kevin is your brother, he's family. You ever seen that movie Coco? The whole point of that movie was to look after your family, no matter how different" said Maddie

Lucy rolled her eyes, she didn't want to hear this right now.

"You don't have to like what your brother has done to you, but remember the good times you 2 have had together, please Lucy, for me" said Maddie

"Maddie, please leave, i want to think this out" said Lucy

Maddie sadly crawled away.

"Please think about what i said Lucy, think if this is really worth it, you killing yourself or turning your brother into a mythical creature" said Maddie

Maddie left the room, leaving Lucy alone to think.


	3. Chapter 3

(Castle sublevels, next day, Lucy's lab)

Lucy was working on the cure for Kevins condition, something very easy for her to do. After spending 2 hours mixing and seperating chemicals, she had made a batch of antidote.

"My antidote for Kevin is now complete. This should change him back into a human. Though that doesn't mean i shouldn't let him suffer a little more"

Lucy entered a closet full of stuff from her past she didn't like talking about too much

"He won't find this in here" said Lucy

She looked at a stormtrooper helmet she acquired in game land, one of her more recent incidents not related to Kevin. Lucy placed the antidote under the helmet and left the room to get lunch.

(Dining room)

Lucy sat alone eating a sandwich with a soda. It was nice to have some alone and quiet time, but that changed when Kevin entered the room holding a plate of cake

"Hey sis, i got you something. I thought you'd like some of my chocolate cake to go with your sandwich" said Kevin

"What part of you changed today?" asked Lucy

"My feet are now hooves and my legs are blue. Lucy, i think i've been going around this the wrong way, today in exchange for the antidote, i'll do whatever you want me to do, anything at all" said Kevin

"Really?" asked Lucy

(With kevin, a little later)

Kevin was folding Lucy's laundry and cleaning her room.

"Never realized how much candy she eats" kevin said as he looked at a trash can full of wrappers

All day for the next few hours until early evening, kevin did exactly what lucy wanted, clean her room, fold her laundry, massage her feet, make her dinner, organize her pony collection, among other meaningless tasks. Now it was nighttime, and Lucy was preparing to make cookies in the castle kitchen. It was time for Kevin to get what he wanted

"So sis, you gonna change me back now?" asked Kevin

"No, i won't be doing that" said Lucy

"Very funny sis, i didn't do all that stuff for you for nothing. Do you at least have an antidote ready or coming along?" asked Kevin

"It's coming along, slowly of course" said Lucy

"Are you lying? I'm sure you're lying" said Kevin

"Maybe i am, maybe i'm not" said Lucy

"I don't understand, i cleaned your room, i organized your collection, i rubbed your putrid feet" Kevin said annoyed

"You know what, why don't you ask me later how that cure's coming along" said Lucy

"What?" asked Kevin angrily

"You heard me. Now go away, i have a dessert to make for myself" said Lucy as she started preparing ingredients

Kevin stormed to his room, he didn't want to do this, but Lucy left him no choice. Under his bed was a small box of lucy's transformation potions he managed to sneak from his lab. They weren't labeled, as she tended to forget to do that, but whatever was in the one he was gonna put in Lucy's cookies, he hoped it would transform her into something as embarrassing as he was turning. He grabbed a random bottle and snuck into the kitchen while lucy was in the bathroom. He poured the liquid in the batch of cookie dough and mixed it together so it couldn't be seen. He glitched away and returned to his room just as Lucy had returned to finish her baking.

(Hours later)

Lucy was getting ready for bed and was eating her freshly baked cookies which she refused to share with anyone, not that anyone would want to eat them, most people knew she couldn't cook but didn't know about her baking skills, but that was another story. Lucy finished her cookies, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. What Lucy failed to notice was she had now grown a small tail.

(The next morning)

Lucy's alarm clock rang, but she found that she couldn't reach it.

"Morning sis, sleep well?" asked Kevin

"Eevee" said Lucy

Lucy froze when she heard that, why'd she just say eevee? She removed her sleep mask and found that she had shrunk, her clothes no longer fit her, her bracelets and watch slid off her arms when she stood. She was covered in brown fur and she had long pointy ears. The only thing she had on were her cherry earrings which dangled from her ears, the only thing to tell people who she was. Kevin sat in a chair holding her necklace which he threw behind him. Kevin now had rainbow colored hair and blue skin

"You won't be needing that anymore, i'd take the earrings off but i don't know how to. You wouldn't help me so i'm not helping you sis. Say hello to your new body"

Kevin picked Lucy up and held her in front of her bedroom mirror, she was tiny, around the size of a cat. She had turned into a pokemon, an Eevee.

 **Thank you Mangle for the suggestion on turning lucy into an eevee. weird choice but this is your story after all so i can't complain too much. Thanks for reading everyone, bye for now and i'll have more stuff ready soon**


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast, Rancis and Vanellope stared at their children as they ate. Kevin only had 1 human hand left, which was slowly becoming a hoof, he had almost completed his transformation. Lucy was fully transformed. Normally they didn't interfere with their children's little feuds but this was going too far.

"Lucy, I know how you feel about Kevin, I know you're smart and all, you need to cure Kevin" said Rancis

"Eevee Eevee Eevee"

"I'm sorry I can't understand you princess" said Rancis

"She said she doesn't want to change me back, she wants me to suffer for what I've done. She also says even if she had a cure to give she can't finish it, or make a cure for herself in her current state" said Kevin

"You can understand her?" Asked Vanellope

"I've learned to speak Pokemon. One of the few video game languages I know from game jumping" said Kevin

"Lucy. Change him back, then we'll figure out a way to change you back" said Vanellope

Lucy shook her head and simply walked away from the table

"She thinks 2 can play at this game. She'll get over it, I hope she does" said Kevin "I know I hate those ponies but Lucy says they can do normal stuff so how hard can it be to adapt to this body?"

(Some time later, Kevin)

Kevin had fully transformed by this point. He was attempting to write something on a piece of paper.

"How do those creatures do anything with these?" Kevin asked, referring to his hooves

"Eevee"

Kevin turned to see his sister.

"They use their mouths to write? I'm not sticking a pencil in my mouth" Kevin shouted

"Eevee Eevee"

"How much better a position can you be in? Sure you can use your phone but I bet you can't do a whole lot else" said Kevin

Lucy left Kevin to deal with his issues.

(Little later with Lucy)

While Kevin frustrated himself trying to play video games with hooves, Lucy sat on her bed watching tv and trying to get her necklace back on, but her legs didn't bend well enough to undo it and put it on. She gave up and just pushed it aside, she could live without it for now, but would have to get back at Kevin later for taking it off her.

It was at that moment that Lucy had to pee. She hopped off her bed and over to her door, after failing to reach the doorknob, she merely glitched past the door and walked to the nearest bathroom. After glitching inside, she began jumping to reach the light switch. Her new body was slowly becoming frustrating, not only couldn't she wear anything, no one could understand her, except Kevin, and she was too short to reach anything like the door or light switch.

"Eevee Eevee" Lucy grumbled to herself as she finally managed to flick on the light.

Lucy went to the toilet to do her business. After finishing, she accidentally slipped on the seat, her paws weren't meant for walking on something like this. Lucy slipped into the toilet and fell into the water, which frustrated and angered her. After shouting things no one could understand, she attempted to pull herself out, but accidentally hit the lever. Her body began spinning, she was being flushed.

"EEEEVEEEE" she shouted as she got sucked down the toilet and ending up in the sewers below.

(Meanwhile outside)

2 castle guards were playing cards outside at their work post to pass the time.

"So got any plans for tonight?"

"Grabbing a beer at rappers and seeing a fight, you?"

"My vacation starts after my shift, going to the beach"

"Sounds nice"

The 2 heard a manhole cover opening near them. They looked to see Lucy climbing out, but they didn't know it was Lucy.

"Looks like another rat game out of the sewers"

"Hand me that shovel will ya?"

Lucy began walking back towards the castle but one of the guards began beating her with a shovel.

"Eevee" shouted Lucy

"Keep hitting it max, he's dying, it's only a matter of time"

The guard beat Lucy into unconsciousness. She was a bloody mess. Thinking she was dead, the guard merely kicked Lucy back down the manhole and shut the cover.

"Now where were we?"

(Kevin)

Kevin was really despising his new body, not only could he not play games, he couldnt write, his teeth wouldn't allow him to eat certain foods, and every time he tried to pick up something he ended up knocking things over. This had to end, he had to go begging to his sister. He glitched into her room to see she wasn't there, he went to all her favorite places in the castle, the pool, kitchen, garage, but she was nowhere to be found. Kevin went to her lab in the sublevels and saw she was attempting to type in her passcode by hopping. She was in a bad shape, all bruised up.

"Let me guess sis, you hate your new body too?" Asked Kevin

Lucy sadly nodded.

"Eevee Eevee eevee Eevee"

"I know you're feeling bad about yourself for doing this. It's alright to feel that way"

"Eevee Eevee eevee"

"You have a cure? And you're just letting me have it?" Kevin asked confused

"Eevee Eevee"

"You need my help to make you a cure. Well anything to get my body back and for you not to keep hating me." Said Kevin

"Eevee Eevee"

"Yes I'll put your necklace back on you and I'll be nicer to you, you obsess over that thing too much" said Kevin

He let Lucy climb on his head and he lifted her up to type the code. Kevin watched what her password was.

"Fluttershy is Awesome is your passcode?" Asked Kevin

"Eevee Eevee"

"I'm pretty sure you have to change it now. Now where's my cure you say you have?"

Lucy guided him to her storage closet and removed the cure from under her stormtrooper helmet.

"Why am I not surprised that's where you would hide it"

Lucy opened the test tube and put it in Kevin's mouth. He drank the cure and his body started getting covered in smoke. After some flashes and pops, Kevin returned to his normal body.

"I'm back, I'm myself again"

"Eevee Eevee Eevee Eevee"

"Yeah of course I'll fulfill my end of the deal, right after I eat lunch, I can finally eat meat again. I'll be back in half an hour sis" said Kevin before leaving

Lucy growled, she had to wait for her brother to return, she couldn't make the cure alone without fingers. Until he got back, there was only 1 thing she could do. Lucy hopped on her work chair and curled up to sleep, usually a little sleep helped her forget bad injuries, and after what she experienced with those guards, she needed this.


End file.
